


Our Chance at Forever

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Series: The Scout and the Medic [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of Jameson Patrick Reagan and Edit Marie Janko.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers/references to 9x21 and 9x22.

_Beep Beep Beep!_

Jamie quickly turned off the alarm and checked the time. It was 6:00 AM and Jamie didn’t have to get up for another hour and a half. He was restless, so getting back to sleep wasn’t an option. He had too much on his mind this morning as today was the biggest day of his life - his wedding day. In just a few hours, he would be tying the knot with his best friend and partner, Eddie Janko. A day he had been looking forward for a very long time. Eddie meant everything to him. He loved her more than anyone else he could ever imagine.

Jamie crawled out of bed, deciding the best way to clear his head was to go for a jog. Jamie took a run around Brooklyn Heights, thinking that would help, but his mind kept going back to the day. He was afraid something was going to go wrong. Then he realized that it really was going to be okay in the long run, as long as he and Eddie went through it together, everything was going to be okay.

After a half hour of jogging, Jamie returned home and after taking a shower, his head felt clearer for the first time in a long time and he began to feel sleepy. Jamie feel asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, ready for whatever the day, or even his new life, would throw at him. He knew that with Eddie, anything would be possible, counting on each other through it all. For better or for worse.

++

“Jamie!” He could hear someone singsong his name as he tried not to stir from his slumber.

“Hey kid, wake up!” Jamie felt someone open his eye, and saw Danny staring at him with a goofy grin on his face. Jamie rolled over away from his brother.

“Come on Uncle Jamie, it’s time to get up!” Jack said.

“Yeah, we can't start the day without you!” Sean added.

Jamie woke up to see his nephews staring at him. “Uhh, what time is it?”

“7:35 AM. Come on Jamie, we gotta be at the church by 10. Dad and Gramps are waiting upstairs for us! Let’s go!”

Jamie sleepily got out of bed and followed the trio upstairs.

“Good morning Jameson!” Henry said. He and Frank were standing by the kitchen island, each enjoying a cup of coffee.

“Morning, son!”

“Morning Pop, Dad.”

“How are you feeling, son?”

“Nervous and excited.” Jamie grabbed himself a cup of coffee.

“It’s the first day of the rest of your life, Jamie.” Henry said. “You are lucky you get to spend it with someone special like Eddie.”

“Jamie, this family has been through more than any family should ever have to go through. We needed something or someone to help get rid of the sadness and make things better, and Eddie was just the remedy we needed. Like I said yesterday at dinner, we are lucky and privileged to have Eddie in our family. You two deserve all the happiness in the world right now and I am so proud of the both of you. And I know your mother would be as well. She is looking down on all of us today, along with Betty, Joe, Vinny and Linda.”

“Thank you, dad.”

“You’re welcome, Jamie.” The two shared a hug, happy through yet bittersweet as Frank knew it was hard as his youngest was getting married and his own bride wouldn’t be there to see it. He was missing Mary more and more every day, however knowing she would always be with them in spirit, now and forever.

++

When the men were ready to leave for St. Patrick’s, Jamie stopped in the door.

“You okay, kid?” Danny asked him.

“Yeah it’s just that the next time I walk through this door, I am going to be a married man.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Danny kidded him.

Jamie rolled his eyes. “It’s not. It’s just that one door is closing and another is opening. And I think I am finally ready for it.”

Frank put his hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “Then let’s go open that door, son.” Jamie smiled as the men left for the church, closing the apartment door behind them.

++

Meanwhile, Erin and Nicky were sitting at the table when Eddie walked in.

“Hey guys!”

Erin and Nicky got up, cheering. They ran over and both gave Eddie big hugs.

“There she is, the soon-to-be Mrs. Reagan! How do you feel?” Erin asked her.

“Amazing, I just cannot describe it in words how happy I am right now!”

“We love you so much Aunt Eddie.” Nicky realized her mistake. “Oh sorry, I can’t call you that yet!”

“It’s okay, Nicky. I am going to be your aunt in a few hours anyway, you can get a head start on it!”

“Thanks, Aunt Eddie.” The two women hugged. “So, my mom just texted me. She will be here in a little bit. I am going to eat breakfast then I was wondering if Erin, you could help me get dressed?”

“Of course!”

45 minutes later, after working on hair and makeup, Erin was buttoning up Eddie’s dress as she put on the veil. The dress was champagne/off-white in color and had a floor length A-line skirt, a strapless sweetheart neckline and lace from the top to the bottom. After finishing Eddie looked at herself in the mirror.

“Eddie, you look so beautiful!”

“I know! I feel like a princess right now.” The two women hugged before heading out to the living room. Lena and Nicky were pleasantly surprised.

“Edit! You look beautiful!” Lena exclaimed.

“Uncle Jamie’s jaw is going to drop to the floor when he sees you!”

“You think so? If he starts crying, I am going to lose it too!”

Eddie looked at herself in a nearby mirror, ready for her future with Jamie, starting today.

++

An hour later, the men waiting at the church when the news that the ladies had arrived.

Jamie waited in an adjoining room with Archbishop Kearns, when the ladies entered the room.

“Presenting the lady of the day, the future Mrs. Reagan – Eddie Janko!” Nicky announced.

Eddie walked into the room with gasps coming from the men.

“Eddie, you look beautiful!” Henry said. Danny and his boys agreed.

“Thank you!”, Eddie said teary-eyed.

“Eddie, you are glowing. I can see the happiness in your eyes, and know in my heart that you and Jamie will share in that happiness for the rest of your lives. I love the both of you so much!” Frank said with a big smile before the two embraced in a big hug. Eddie fighting back her tears.

“Thank you everyone for welcoming me into your family! I have been so lucky to have people care about me, even after everything my father did.” The words stung her.

“Everyone deserves a chance at love, Eddie.” Frank said, “Especially you.” Eddie nodded, she still felt hurt that her father wouldn’t be there to walk her down the aisle. She needed all the support she could get.

Seeing her face, Danny got an idea.

“I’ll be right back.”

He walked over to the other room where Jamie was. “Excuse me your Eminence, may I borrow my brother for a moment?”

“Of course.” The Archbishop said as Danny led Jamie out of the room.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see kid.”

Danny made Jamie wait outside the room for a minute then came back out. “Okay Jamie, come with me. I want you to walk in backwards, and DO NOT look behind you.” Jamie gave him a funny look, but obeyed.

Danny led him to a spot in the room. “Now on the count of three, I want you to turn around okay?” Jamie nodded.

“Okay. One, two, three.” He quickly left.

On cue, Jamie turned around. When he did, his jaw dropped. There was Eddie standing there in her gown, a soft smile on her face.

“Hi baby.”

“Hi babe.”

They walked over to each other until their foreheads lightly touched. Tears lightly forming in both of their eyes.

“Oh lambchop.” She wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Did I ever tell you that you are the most beautiful woman that I have met inside and out?”

“You don’t have to say it, Jamie. I already know.”

“Good.”

She sighed.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s just that after everything that happened with my dad, I wasn’t sure I had all the support I needed, now I realize I do. I have you, and I still have all the good memories with my dad from the past, but I think that it’s time for you and I to make new memories.”

“I cannot wait!”

Erin then stuck her head in the door. “Sorry to interrupt but it’s time to start soon.”

“I guess that’s us then.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you up there.”

“Not if I see you first. Love the outfit by the way, but wasn’t the Kentucky Derby 2 weeks ago?”

“Haha. No, this is an Irish morning suit, actually.”

“Well, it looks good on you.” He kissed her temple.

“I love you, Ed.”

She smiled as she left. “Love you too, J.”

Eddie left just as Henry and Danny walked in.

“Thanks for that, Danny!”

“Anything for my little brother on his big day!” Jamie shook their hands as Archbishop Kearns came in.

“Everyone ready?” The men nodded.

“Jamie, you sure you want to go through with this?” Kearns asked him.

Jamie gave them the biggest smile he ever had.

“Couldn’t be more sure!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues at the ready!

Jamie, Henry and Danny were waiting at the front of the church. Henry stood between his two grandsons.

“Just one more thing before we start, I want you two to know how proud I am of both you, Joe and Erin. It hasn’t been an easy road for this family, but we stood together through it all. Daniel, you have had the toughest losing Linda, but know through all the pain and loss, she will always have a big place in your heart. Jameson, you always thought your parents treated you so carefully was because you’re are the youngest, but that is not true. It was because you have the biggest heart of anyone they knew and they wanted to keep you safe, just like your brothers and sister. I love all 4 of my grandchildren so much, and I know Joe is looking out over us with the rest of the family today.”

Danny and Jamie grinned. “Thanks, pop.” Jamie said as Henry nodded. Archbishop Kearns came over.

“Ready to go, gentlemen?”

“Ready as ever!” Jamie said.

The prelude music began as Jack and Sean came down the aisle with Nicky and Erin, the four of them proudly beaming.

Erin whispered into her brother’s ear. “I love you little brother, I always knew it would be Eddie to join our family.”

“Thank you, Erin. I love you too.”

Danny patted his brother’s shoulder. “Love you, kid. I guess you aren’t a kid anymore, but to me you will always be my kid brother.”

“I know and I love you too, Danny.”

The Archbishop then asked the congregation to stand as the music started up and the doors opened. Eddie walked into the room with a big smile on her face, some in the congregation aweing at how beautiful she looked.

No one had a bigger smile on their face than Jamie. He was so proud of his beautiful bride as she walked up the aisle on Frank's arm. His father looked so proud. Eddie looked at her soon to be father-in-law.

“I just want to thank you for being one of my main supporters this last year. Especially after what I went through with my dad.”

“You’re very welcome, Eddie.”

She patted his arm as they walked together up the aisle where they met Lena.

The music ended and the congregation sat down.

“Who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

“We do!” Lena and Frank said together as they congratulated the couple before sitting down. Eddie then handed her bouquet to Erin and turned to face Jamie. And with that, the Archbishop began the service.

“Dearly beloved we gather here to unite in holy matrimony two people who are partners, although not on the job anymore, have now became ones in life. We are here to celebrate the union of Jameson Patrick Reagan and Edit Marie Janko.”

The rest of the service went by quickly, after the hymns, and readings – including one by Danny – came the two sets of vows. First the I do’s then the repeat vows.

“I, Jameson Patrick Reagan take you, Edit Marie Janko, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.”

“I, Edit Marie Janko take you, Jameson Patrick Reagan, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live.”

“I heard you would like to recite your own vows?”

The two nodded.

“I will always have your back, Jamie.”  
“If you fall behind, Eddie, I’ll wait up.”  
“I’ll earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have.”  
“I’ll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry.”  
“Your medic, your chaplain in our army of two.”  
“No retreat, no surrender.”  
“No retreat, no surrender.”  
“You can count on me.”  
“And you can count on me.”

The couple were now fighting back tears as they held hands, their fingers intertwining.

Next, the couple exchanged rings. The bands were simple – gold for Jamie and silver for Eddie. Then they lit the Unity Candle and signed the register. The couple could not stop grinning at each other through the rest of the service. Before they knew it, the service was about over.

“By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Jamie leaned in carefully until his lips met Eddie's in their first kiss as husband and wife. After parting, they touched their foreheads together and giggled like a couple truly in love. 

After Eddie got her bouquet back from Erin, the Archbishop made the official announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jameson and Edit Reagan.”

Everyone applauded as the newlyweds made their way back up the aisle with big smiles on their faces. Eddie had her free arm intertwined with Jamie’s as he proudly showed off his wedding ring. As they got to the entrance, the happy couple looked fondly into each other’s eyes.

“I love you, Mr. Reagan.” Eddie whispered.

“I love you too, Mrs. Reagan.” Jamie answered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so long, I just started typing and couldn't stop!
> 
> Note: Rating goes up next chapter! ;)

Jamie and Eddie both took a deep breath as they walked into the room in the side of the church, holding hands. They could hear the bells loudly tolling the news of the marriage. “Well we did it.” Jamie said with a short laugh as he put her flowers aside and they put their arms around each other. He softly kissed her.

Eddie nodded. “We did. You know we have been through a lot together. But I wouldn’t change it in a heartbeat. Some of the best and most challenging years of my life are the ones I have spent with you. I am excited about the next chapter in our lives and I know things won’t be easy for us, especially since we work in the same precinct together, but I think we can get through this, because we have gotten through everything else already.”

“I agree, we just got to keep our work relationship as professional as possible, especially now that we are married. I am still your sergeant and your boss; I cannot give you any favoritism over any other one of my other officers.”

“I know, and I really appreciate that. People are going to think that I am getting ahead just because I am married to the PC’s son, which is not true. You are not showing favoritism the same way as your father does for you and Danny. I just have to continue to work hard and prove to everyone that I am doing my job on my own terms.”

“And that is why I love you.” He kissed her again as there was a knock on the door. “Come in” They said in unity.

The whole family walked in. “There they are, the newlyweds!” Lena said with a smile, as the whole family greeted the couple, and congratulated them.

“How do you both feel right now?” Danny asked.

“Like we are on top of the world. I never thought we could be happier and more blessed.” He kissed Eddie’s hand, and gave her a wink.

“I guess we should face the music.” 

“I am ready if you are.” 

Eddie just smiled as she grabbed her flowers and the two along with their families headed out to greet their guests for the first time as husband and wife.

++++

A short time later, the couple walked back into the cathedral, holding hands, excited for the future. 

“I just need a moment alone with you before everything gets chaotic.” Jamie said.

“Okay.”

“I just want you to know how much you really mean to me and that no matter what, I will always love you and if I screw up, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I promise with all my heart.”

“Thank you, and I should put that on a t-shirt just in case you forget!”

“Alright fine. But I am not going to wear it all the time.”

“No, just when you screw up, baby.” She kissed him softly before walking back to the front of the church, Jamie following her - smirking at his adorable bride as they headed up to take family photos.

++++

Later that night…

_Ding Ding Ding!_

“May I have everyone’s attention please?” Danny said as everyone sat down. “Thank you. On behalf of the Reagan and Janko clans I would like to thank everyone for coming to this little shin-dig for my kid brother and his beautiful bride. As some of you know, Jamie and I don’t always see eye to eye on things, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love the guy. I mean, come on, who doesn’t that cherub face of his?”

Some in the crowd laughed.

“I just want to add that I am so proud of Jamie and everything he has done in the last few years. Sure, I tease him because the kid gave up his Harvard law degree and the high life to become a lowly cop. To be honest, I am glad he did. He’s a big asset in this department, besides also being a pain in my ass once in a while. But I love you little brother, and I glad you found someone who understands the difficulties of being a cop and will always have your back. Eddie, you are very lucky to picked my brother, he is a great guy and you are both two great cops who deserve the best. Thank you for being a different perspective for this family and changing things up for us. So, everyone raise your glasses and give a toast – to Jamie and Eddie – keep kicking butt you two, we love you! Welcome to the family Eddie! To Jamie and Eddie.”

“To Jamie and Eddie!” everyone said, raising their glasses. Jamie stood up.

“Alright, I guess it’s my turn. I want to thank everyone for coming today. Nothing means more to Eddie and I then seeing the people we love on the most important day of our lives. To my family, who have kept me grounded all these years, especially my dad who always has words of wisdom for us when needed. I know we don’t always agree on things, but that doesn’t mean I love you any less. Maybe it makes me love you more. I know Mom would love being here today. She would probably be being balling her eyes out right now.”

Frank nodded in agreement, tears filling his eyes. Mary would be so proud today, just as much as he was if not more.

“Lena, I know you are trying to do what’s best for Eddie. I know the last few years hasn’t been easy for you and her, but I want to let you know now that I will be here for the both of you, as will my family. You have my word. And finally, Eddie. When I first heard you would be my partner, I had the wrong expectations about you. Instead of a Hungarian guy who would drive me crazy; I got a bossy, demanding blonde who loves to eat and of course, still drive me crazy. But through it all, you still had my back and we looked out for each other through it all, and I wouldn’t trade it in for anything. Every time I look at my ring, I consider myself lucky to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Eddie Reagan, for the rest of my life and forever.” Eddie stood up to give him a long and passionate kiss.

“Wow, how do I top that? First of all, thank you again to all my friends and family for being here. Every single one of you are like family to me and I am grateful. To my partner – thanks Rachel for putting up with me. Mom – yeah you annoy me, like really annoy me sometimes, but I still love you because all we have is each other, and I still have a shoulder to lean on. I love you. To the Reagans, I appreciate everything you have done to welcome me into your family. I don’t know if I really deserve the unconditional love you have given me in the last year.”

She turned to Jamie. “And finally, the reason why I am here. Jamie, my partner, best friend, lover and boy scout. What can I say? I know we fell for each other from the moment we met. These last 5+ years have been something special for both of us. You are the best man that I have ever known with the biggest heart I have seen. I guess I am not the only one with the big heart? I am glad you are the partner I can share my trust with, and I want that to continue for the rest of our lives. I cannot wait for our future, with maybe kids someday, and a house and a dog, or cat. My life long partner, I love you.” Jamie stood up to hug her and the two kissed as the crowd applauded.

Dinner was followed by the party dancing the night away. Nicky and her new boyfriend, Officer Jack Hammer from the 12th, caught the bouquet and garter then danced together, even inviting Jamie and Eddie on the dance floor with them. Then Jamie and Eddie cut their wedding cake, feeding each other and leave some on each other’s noses.

Later on, as the night was winding down, Lena shared a dance with Jamie as Eddie danced with Frank.

“Jameson?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you for making my daughter so happy. After everything Armin has done to us, she at least deserves this. And welcome to my family.”

“My pleasure, Lena.”

Meanwhile nearby…

“I wonder what they are talking about?” Frank asked.

“I already know my mom admitted she was wrong about Jamie. I am sure she is welcoming him to the family again. I want to thank you again for helping her out. You didn’t have to do that.”

“She is family just as much as you are.” Eddie gave him a hug.

Frank felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked over to see Jamie standing there. “May I steal my wife for a dance?”

“Of course.”

Frank handed Eddie over to Jamie so they could dance together.

“You remember when went for that dance together after the Long Island wedding disaster and how we thought about what we were giving up and what we were missing out on?” Eddie asked as they glided over the dance floor.

“I guess all we had to do was wait, Eddie. And you know what, it was worth the wait.”

“Yeah it was. I love you.”

“I love you too.” As the night ended, the two enjoyed one of their first dances of many for the rest of their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I tweaked chapter 2 a little bit now that 9x22 has aired.
> 
> Yeah, I am a little disappointed how it ended, but I am optimistic we'll get more of the wedding in 10x1 since it is the 200th episode and we got so much content leading up to this wedding. We Jamko fans deserve it!
> 
> With that said, here is the wedding night! ;) Rating up to M.

Jamie sat in his boxers on the bed in their hotel room, flipping through channels as Eddie was in the bathroom changing. 

“Need help with something, Mrs. Reagan?” He finally asked. She loved him calling her that as much as he loved the way she said his – now their – last name.

“Ha! Stay where you are, Mr. Reagan.” She teased as he laughed.

“I already helped you out of your dress, what else do you need to do?”

“Nothing, it’s a surprise. I just want to do something special for my husband on our wedding night.”

Jamie just smiled and shook his head as he looked down at his wedding ring. The fact that he was now married to his ex-partner and best friend had fully hit him. After everything bad that has happened to him over the last few years, it was nice to have something good come into his life. That was exactly what Eddie Janko was. This bossy, feisty, independent blonde with curves had come into his world at a time where they both needed some positivity in their lives. Eddie was dealing with her father’s betrayal while Jamie was still reeling over Vinny dying in his arms. Jamie and Eddie both knew they were the stability and therapy that each other needed.

He continued to play with the cool gold band on his finger until he noticed out of the corner of his eye Eddie walking into the room, wearing only a lace white bra and matching panties. She put her hand on the side of the door frame as Jamie turned off the tv and set the remote aside, his jaw dropping to the floor at the site of his beautiful wife standing there, a glow on her like he had never seen before. Something they both had this night, the first night of the rest of their lives.

“Eddie!” He could only squeak out.

“Something the matter, Reagan?” She seductively walked over to the bed, placing her hand on his cheek.

He turned his head and softly kissed her palm. Jamie licked his lips as he leaned closer to her, until he began sucking her top lip, their hands gliding over each other’s hips and waist. They deepened the kiss as she reached into his boxers and grabbed his cock in her fist. Jamie tilted his head back and gave a deep sigh at the soft touch of her fingers over the condom.

“Am I getting you hard, baby?”

“Yeah.” He groaned.

“Good.” She whispered softly as she moved up to his eyeline.

“Did I ever tell you how much you turn me on?” Jamie whispered, his lips softly touching hers.

“Shh.” She put her finger on his lips.

She slowly took off his boxers and threw them on the floor, before doing the same with her panties. Her bra was next.

“Wait.” He said quietly. She stopped. 

“Leave that on, I love the way it shows off your cleavage.” He gave her a tender kiss as he cupped her breasts with his hands, before they made their way down her curvy body down to her ass. They slowly laid down together on the bed, being careful not to break the kiss. When the couple did come up for air, Eddie turned to give Jamie soft kisses on his neck before tenderly nibbling on his ear as he ran his hands through her soft blonde hair, his cock twitching against her leg.

“I need to be inside of you, now!” Jamie hissed.

“Oh, someone’s becoming the bossy one!” Eddie teased.

“Shut up, I got that from you.” Jamie replied.

“Boy Scout!”

“Bossy pants!”

They looked at each other silently as Eddie sat up on her knees and slowly slid her pussy over his stiff cock, moaning quietly. Jamie grinned as he could feel her wet slit fit around him so well. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, and now that it was here, he wanted to savor every minute of it. Taking a mind picture of Eddie; her soft, naked body over him. For Eddie, this moment was better than she ever thought possible. She was about to consummate her marriage – to Jamie. The only man she wanted to have sex with for the rest of her life and vice versa.

She laid down on top of him, her nipples gently brushing his chest as she slid up and down his cock. It was quiet, except for the occasional moans and the deep savory kisses they shared. Jamie rested his hands firmly on Eddie’s back as her hands gripped the bed sheets, moaning into his shoulder. After a couple of minutes, Jamie rolled Eddie over so he was on top of her without ever leaving her body. Within a minute or two, Jamie was finally able to get a rhythm going, adding to their already growing pleasure.

“Jamie, please don’t stop!” Eddie pleaded.

“Not until I send you over the edge, babe.” Jamie said in between moans.

“And your coming over with me, lambchop!” Eddie responded as Jamie softly laughed.

He then began to thrust farther, harder and faster into her. It only took another couple of minutes before Eddie began to fall over the edge.

“Oh God, Jamie!” Eddie shuddered as the orgasm overtook her, her hands running through his hair. Jamie followed soon after, the crash of shuddering pleasure running through him as he felt himself emptying into the condom, his hands gripping the bedsheets tightly as both felt their breaths hitching slightly.

The two exhausted lovers looked at each other, taking in this post lovemaking moment as much as they could as he slid out of her.

“Why Mrs. Reagan, is this the first time the cat got your tongue? Then again I would be surprised if it wasn’t!”

She smacked him hard on the shoulder. 

“I’m kidding!” Eddie rolled her eyes at her husband.

“I’m going to go clean up. Be back soon.” Jamie leaned over and kissed his wife tenderly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

++

While Jamie was in the bathroom, Eddie just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling while trying to process the day’s events. Mrs. Jamie Reagan or Mrs. Eddie Reagan – both did have a nice ring to it. The couple had decided together that Eddie was going to user her maiden name on the job and go by her married name outside of the precinct. She still wanted to prove to everyone that she can do this job by herself and not be influenced or given special treatment by her new family and their name.

She was still a Janko, even though she wanted to distance herself from her father, but she was also a Reagan. That was going to be a huge responsibility for her, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle. Plus, she would have the family to support her, as she was one of their own, a member of their proud and protective wolfpack. It was nice to have a large and loving family looking out for her. It was something both her and her mother needed right now. 

A short time later, Jamie walked out of the bathroom, now wearing a grey Harvard tee and boxers. He grinned as he watched Eddie laying there, staring at the ceiling. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Ed?” She turned to him with a smile.

“I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you in my life, J.” She put her underwear back on then turned over onto her back as Jamie walked over to her giving her a soft kiss then climbing into bed next to her, running his hand through her soft blonde hair, her hand resting lightly on his upper arm as they used their other arms as head pillows.

“Just curious, I thought you were walking down the aisle by yourself?”

“I was, but as you say, cards on the table; I have been having this recurring nightmare about as I am walking down the aisle, I trip and fall flat on my face in front of everyone.”

His face turned serious. “Eddie, I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay, Jamie. I guess that is one of the reasons I am stressed out.”

“I think I know the real reason why you had that nightmare. You are thinking about what happened with your dad and how he screwed you over. You needed a father figure in your life and your father was never really there for you.”

She sighed. “I guess you’re right. That’s why I asked your dad to walk me down the aisle. He has been more like a father to me than my own dad. He always will be.”

“Eddie, I promise you right now, I will be the best father that our children could have and I know you will be the best mother for them. We might make all the same mistakes as our parents did, but the ones we do are the ones we learn from the most.” 

“See, this is why I love you, and why I am fortunate to be a Reagan and to have you in my life.”

“We are lucky to have you, Eddie. We needed another outside voice at our dinner table and you are the perfect fit for us. I love being with you, babe. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” She gave him a sweet and tender kiss as they stared at each other for a minute before falling asleep, ready to face the world, together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the wedding, Jamie and Eddie begin their life as newlyweds.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, procrastination and wifi problems got the best of me.

Jamie woke up to the sun beaming across his face. He stretched out and brushed his arm against soft skin. Looking over, he saw Eddie asleep next to him – naked - looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. How did he get so lucky? This beautiful, fiery, Serbian blonde could have ended up with anyone she wanted, like Barry or even Josh, and yet she chose him. It was like they were meant to be together – like it was fate.

He watched her for a minute before giving her a soft and sweet kiss, running his fingers through her soft blond hair. She opened her soft blue grey eyes looking straight into his – a sparkling mix of hazel green.

“Good morning Eddie.” He whispered softly.

“Good morning Jamie.” She whispered back, stroking his cheek with her finger.

“How did you sleep, babe?”

“Better than I have in a long time lambchop, you?”

“The same.”

She cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him again. 

“Mmm, I’m hungry.” She said sitting up.

He laughed as he sat up next to her. “When aren’t you?”

She smacked him on the shoulder. “Very funny, bunny boy!”

“I’m kidding! By the way, I’m hungry too. Are you sure you don’t want to get room service?”

“We have our whole honeymoon to do that! Besides, I would like to spend time with your family and some of our guests since we won’t see them for at least a week and a half.”

Jamie smiled and nodded in agreement as he put his arm behind her neck. “I think that’s a good plan. I love you.” 

“I love you too”, she replied as he kissed her again before the two got ready to start their first full day as husband and wife.

===

Meanwhile downstairs, Henry and Frank were enjoying a cup of coffee in the breakfast area when Jack and Sean walked in.

“Morning boys!” Henry said. “Where is your father?”

“He’s coming.” Jack said then added, “He’s just tired.”

“And probably hungover.” Sean said, both trying not to giggle as they sat down.

Just then Danny came in, looking like death warmed over and walking like a zombie. He loved a drink once in a while and despite his hangovers being few and far between as he got older, Danny still hated the feeling.

“Morning Danny, did someone have a little too much fun last night?” Frank asked his eldest son. 

“Uhhhh, yeah. I feel like there is a drum corps playing in my head.” Danny sat down slowly as Henry poured him a cup of coffee. Danny quickly gulped it down and poured another cup. 

“Morning!” Erin and Nicky walked in, cheerly.

Danny covered his ears as the two women sat down. “Can you not shout Erin? Jeez I think the whole borough could hear you!”

“Aww, is my big brother all hung over?” Erin teased as he rolled his eyes at her.

“Let him be Erin. As least he isn’t getting sick.” Frank said, hiding his smile.

Nicky just shook her head with a smile. “I think that was the best wedding ever, besides my own someday.”

Erin rolled her eyes. “As far as I’m concerned that won’t happen for another ten years.”

Nicky rolled her eyes. “Sure mom. Anyway, does anybody think we will see the newlyweds this morning?”

The others shrugged their shoulders in uncertainty. The truth was though that everyone was really so happy for Jamie and Eddie, those two were meant to be together. It had been a long time coming, the family had been the same for too long. The same opinions and arguments dominated family dinner week after week, so it was nice to have an outside voice come in and give a different point of view.

“Do you have room for two more?”

The family looked up to see Jamie and Eddie standing there, holding hands.

Everyone greeted the happy couple with hugs and smiles before sitting down. 

===

After breakfast, the couple returned to their room, and packed up to go home. Erin had said she and Nicky went to pick up the Chevelle to bring it back to the hotel. When Jamie and Eddie walked out of the hotel, they laughed at what they saw.

The Chevelle has been decorated with a just married sign and cans on the end of string. 

“I’ll give them an A for creativity.” Eddie said with a giggle.

“I’m glad that’s one tradition we decided to keep.” Jamie added with a smile, as he opened the trunk and put the luggage inside. He then opened the door for Eddie and after she was in, he shut the door, and went over and got in his side of the car. Starting the engine, they waved goodbye to their family and headed home.

===

Jamie opened the apartment door, carrying the bags into the foyer before heading back out into the hall to carry his new wife over the threshold.

“Welcome home Mrs. Reagan.” Jamie said as he carried Eddie into the apartment, their eyes fixed on each other.

“Glad to be home Mr. Reagan.” She put her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him, deepening the kiss with every passing moment.

Finally putting her down he said, “You know Eddie, the last time I left this apartment, I told Danny that once I left, the door closed on me being single and the next time this door opened, it would be the beginning of our married life. A new door I am glad to open with you.”

She warmly smiled, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer to her until their foreheads were touching. “When one door closes, another one opens.”

“Exactly.” She leaned in slowly to kiss her husband. Her hands resting on his arms as he softly rubbed her back.

“You know, I am a very lucky man. After everything my family and I have been through, I think it is time that we need, as my dad said the other night; a hurricane of fresh air, cantor and strength in our lives. Something we are all glad we found in you.”

“Losing all the people you love really took a toll on you. I cannot imagine all the pain you feel inside, the what ifs that are eating away inside of you. But I want you to know, you are not alone. We can get through this; we are a team now – our own army of two.”

Jamie nodded as he kissed her again. “I thought that I could deal with all this pain and anger all by myself, but I couldn’t. I needed help. I know my family tried to help, but I just needed someone else to give me that push in the right direction and help me start healing. Thank God it was you, I could not imagine it being anyone else, even Sydney. I love you with all my heart and I am so proud to be your husband.”

“And I am honored and blessed to call myself your wife. You are my family now, my better half.”

They kissed again as he carried her into their bedroom, wanting to enjoy some intimate time together before family dinner.

===

That night at dinner, Jamie and Eddie decided as the newlyweds in the family, they wanted to say grace. However, Henry stopped them.

“You know since this is a special occasion, I think we should break tradition just this once. I know of a special Irish blessing that has been passed down through the generations after every family member has gotten married. It started with both my parents and Betty’s, continuing down the line. I want that tradition to continue long after my passing, so here it is - a toast to Jamie and Eddie aka Jamko:

_May the road rise to meet you._  
_May the wind be always at your back._  
_May the sun shine warm upon your face,_  
_the rain fall soft upon your fields._  
_And until we meet again,_  
_may God hold you in the palm of his hand._  
_This short blessing celebrates life’s core values._  
_Love, life and happiness;_  
_may your troubles be few and your blessings plenty.”_

“Be lucky with what you have.” Frank added. “You’re each other’s family now, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have your extended family and friends, because you do, and we will always have your back.” 

“If one person falls, be there to encourage and pull them back up again.” Erin said.

Jack, Sean and Nicky then added, “Remember to keep respecting each other by earning it and paying it back.”

“Be each other’s conscience, caretaker, help in time of need.”

“Look after each other in sickness and in health, and been the priest in this partnership.”

“Don’t give up on each other and let defeat get the best of you when the going gets rough.” Henry then added.

Danny ended with “And count on each other, no matter what.” The couple smiled.

After about 30 seconds, Jamie realized what they just said. “Wait, in a roundabout way, did you guys just recite our vows back to us?”

Frank nodded. “I think we did, yeah. Eddie, you shouldn’t have to do all the work adjusting to this family. Lead us into adjusting to you. Start that by reminding us about certain parts of your vows and how we can apply them to our own lives. We still have a lot of work to do, but I think we have made some progress in the last year. Thank you, Eddie, for becoming a part of our lives, and thank you, Jamie, for bringing her in to become a part of our clan. To Jamko!”

“To Jamko!” Everyone raised their glasses to the happy couple and their future.

“Thank you.” Jamie and Eddie said.

“Do you still want to say grace babe?”

Eddie nodded. “Sure.”

“Ready?” He asked her.

She gave him a big warm smile. “Ready.”

“Bless us O Lord…”

==

Back at home, the couple sat on the couch cuddling and drinking wine.

“Ed?”

“Hmm?”

“I want you to know that whatever life may throw at us, we will get through it together-for better or for worse, til death do us part.”

“Whether it has to do with our marriage, working together, our families or our kids; we will try and honor our vows every single day for the rest of our lives.”

He softly smiled. “I love you Edit Reagan.”

She smiled back at him. “I love you too Jameson Reagan.”

They clinked their glasses together before she kissed him again. The couple soon after fell asleep on the couch in each other’s arms, excited for their future and what was to come.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the Irish wedding blessing here: : https://www.weddingwire.com/wedding-ideas/irish-wedding-blessing
> 
> Honeymoon story coming soon!


End file.
